fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Xerxes
Xerxes (クセルクセス, Kuserukusesu) is the emperor of Patala, the largest kingdom in the Southern continent of Tamas, the latter of which is also known as the Dark Continent (州の闇, Shū no Yami). Hailed as a god-like figure, Xerxes rules Patala with his dictatorial iron-fist and uses the element of mysticism, superstition and propaganda to elevate himself, this has led to him earn the moniker of Ruler of Heroes (英雄の王者, Eiyū no Ōja); though, it could also be partially credited to his no-tolerance policy, which led to him hunting down and personally slaying any "hero" who dared to defy him. Given his five year long conquest of Tamas and acquistion of over eighty percent of the continent, he was hailed as King of Kings (公達の王者, Kindachi no Ōja). It is widely believed that Xerxes at some point was born in the Alvarez Empire and was a dark-mage, who fled the continent after wiping out the entire assembly of noblemen that attended to the Emperor. At some point in time, Xerxes became a warlord and waged several localized wars in Tamas, before finally overthrowing the king of Nagalok and thus beginning his rule as a king. Appearance Personality History Equipment God-Tempest Armor (天嵐の鎧, Tenarashi no Yoroi): As an Emperor and former warlord, through his conquests and nigh-unlimited resources, Xerxes had his craftsmen create his battle armor, which is said to be forged in the harsh weather, heat and pressure of cosmic storms, thus making it an excellent and almost divine choice for armor. Even temperatures such as absolute zero and the atmosphere of the sun does not seem to affect it and because of its ethernano reinforcement, it extends that durability to all of the wearer's body. It is said that only temperatures above 50 million degree Fahrenheit can start heating it to an uncomfortable degree. Not to mention, it has excellent insulation and has almost divine thermal shock resistance, thus almost negating the effect of being exposed to a series of different ranges of temperatures; varying from freezing temperatures to extremely hot in a matter of seconds. To even cut it, one has to apply a force in the ranges of thousands of gigatons of energy on a nanoscopic level, with Xerxes estimating the energy required to accomplish such a feat would be slightly greater than 7.5 teratons of TNT equivalence. Its resistance to electricity is also notable as it could withstand over one three hundred continuous strikes from positive lightning bolts. However, the true purpose of the armor is to contain and seal Xerxes massive magical power and it is said that it would be far more durable if its resources were not being diverted to keeping Xerxes in check. The armor constantly suppresses Xerxes and forces him to only access his forty percent magical power at maximum. God-Tempest armor is made from a material that is further based with ancient rune magic that can override the flimsy magic imbued to the likes of Black Steel and a likely clash between the God-tempest armor and its wearer using intangibility and black steel, would lead to black steel violently reacting and exploding in the hands of the opponent. The truly unique thing about the armor is not its durability but its ability to limit the flow of magic and contain Xerxes' magic signature within 50 centimeters of his person, this allows him to virtually exert no "magic signature" or presence while even casting magic unless someone is within 50 centimeters of him. Due to the armor being able to contain his signature, he is able to use it in combination with telekinesis to launch a series of long distance attacks that cannot be traced back to him. Magic and Abilities Innate Abilities Immense Speed: Xerxes is incredibly fast, as shown from his ability to casually cross the country's border in less than one-thousandth of a millisecond, while heavily restrained and weighed down by the armor and not trying to access any of his power. Xerxes can think, perceive, strike and move at such superhuman rates that he does not even appear as a blur to a highly trained mage, as their eyes cannot simply register him moving. Xerxes is able to move several kilometers within the eye-refreshment time of skilled dragon-slayers and simply refers to them as moving in slow motion, compared to him. He was able to move his finger three inches, so fast, that it created multiple sonic booms and set the air around his finger on fire. Catching him off-guard seems to be more of an optimistic thought, as he was able to read and analyze all possible five thousand potential moves Shin Inari could have made in just one-twentieth of a microsecond and immediately proceeded to restrain him before Shin could react, which is incredible since Shin's aura was flared up and in that state, Shin can react to beings moving over one thousand times the speed of the step ladder. He can however, lower his speed so slower mages can in fact process him as a blur or even see his after-images as he moved. He is able to create at least five thousand seemingly realistic but intangible after image clones at once, while heavily suppressed, and can easily outmaneuver country-wiping explosions. He is able to deliver a volley of punches (around 100) when slightly less suppressed in just one-third a picosecond, however, despite this showing, he did later on power-up and became thrice as fast, while only utilizing twenty five percent of his available power, whilst clad in the armor. He was able to move his arm casually in a circular motion so fast that it created a wave of spinning wind that was compared to a F6-class tornado. According to Xerxes himself, he is able to perceive events happening in less than half a femtosecond. This would make him casually one of the fastest mages in existence. Such speeds allow him to even dodge point blank attacks with relative ease. *'Godlike Reflexes': Xerxes was able to easily intercept plasma drive enhanced blows that were already augmented by the plasma dragon's scales, without requiring to push himself at the slightest. He was also able to simultaneously block a combined assault from two dragon force amplified dragon slayers at once. Xerxes has reacted to and successfully dodged Meteor Smash while it was barely five centimeters away from hitting him, this is especially impressive as the spell had achieved a speed of 65,000 meters per second and was accelerating with an unusual acceleration of 850 meters per microsecond. He has also been able to dodge the Light Dragon's Violet Roar without taking off his armor, with Xerxes claiming that he only needed to use ten percent of what he can achieve with the armor on in order to dodge it at a distance of just half a foot. Much like his speed, taking off his armor would immediately amplify his reflexes by just over two and a half times. This should put his reaction timing in and around one quadrillionth of a second, easily. Immense Agility and Dexterity: He was able to have an entire confrontation and defeated a number of training drones while balancing himself on an ice forged tight rope and was able to deduce the aim and angle of each and every single stream of light shot by the Light Dragon's Shimmer Arrows spell without losing his balance or being grazed by the projectiles. Xerxes also was able to perform a complex quadruple aerial cartwheel in mid-air to avoid being struck. Additionally, he changed into his battle gear from his Emperor robes between the time it took for him to leap and land on top of a building. Xerxes has constantly shown a divine level of agility, bodily coordination and equilibrium. He is also able to automatically counter physical blows through a combination of battle instincts and training, as he is able to tell how and when an opponent will attack just by looking at their feet and listening to their breathing. Herculean Strength: Immense Durability: Augmented Longevity : Augmented Lung Capacity: Temperature Immunity: Telepathic Immunity: Magic Claw Magic (爪魔法, Tsume Mahō): As the originator of Claw Magic, Xerxes has shown almost subconscious and instinctual usage and mastery of this form of caster-magic. Xerxes is instantaneously able to form elongated bony claws on both his fingers and toes, unlike the new found usage which transforms an user's arms into metal claws instead. These bony claws have an adjustable length and Xerxes can individually control their length, density and sharpness, being able to only pop one of these "claws" and extend them up to a total of 95 centimeters at once. However, usually, he restricts his claws; both on his hands and feet, to only be as long as 12 centimeters, which he deems as optimal for close-quarters combat. Each individual claw is thousands of times harder than chromium and equally as durable when compared to high-speed steel, whilst being far more elastic and flexible than either of the metal. A single swipe from it generated enough force to produce razor sharp wind blades that managed to bisect over two hundred trees at once. They are easily able to slice through metal, stone and even some enchanted weapons, especially due to their edge, which is so sharp that it cannot even be seen with the naked eye due to the edge being only as wide as a single nanometer, giving them the ability to slice clean through deoxyribonucleic acid. According to Xerxes, he prefers using these claws against the users of acid, heat and corrosion magic, due to the claws having specific immunity to them. Finally, the claws also secrete high amounts of latrotoxin, which could cause the symptoms of latrodectism in a matter of minutes, if pierced by them. However, as the originator of the magic, Xerxes has taken it to heights and applications, none of the succeeding users have ever thought of. *'Puppet Act' (文楽, Bunraku): Xerxes produces claws from all of his twenty digits at once and extends them as far as twenty six centimeters, and proceeds to puncture multiple opponent(s) at once, striking them with successive blows but from slightly different angle every time, whilst moving in a peculiar manner and with such speed that it leaves hundreds of after-images behind, thus greatly confusing them. He will finish off the act my stretching out both of his arms side ways after kicking an enemy into the air, and rapidly spinning; transforming himself into a human tornado with extended spikes to inflict deep and chaotic lacerations. *'Needle Hell' (針地獄, Harijigoku): Jumping up in the air, he aims all four of his limbs in the general direction of the enemy as all twenty of this reinforced quasi-organic claws are shot towards the intended target, at the speed of the return stroke of lightning, if not slightly greater, once he lands, he follows up these with successive shots from his left arm by rapidly growing and shooting off more of his claws towards the target. According to Xerxes, these claws can travel up to two miles in distance, and thus act as his long-ranged magic. Each individual claw is so strong that it can destroy several city-blocks at once, with relative ease. The more magical energy he pumps into them, the more powerful these individual claws can be. Given the sheer power each claw is able to possess and their speed, this is feared as a certain-kill magic, as even if one were to avoid a direct hit, the blast and shockwave from them even landing near one could easily kill a human being. While its never seen at its peak power, it has been rumored that Xerxes decimated a rather large town with it alone. *'Nail Decay Forest' (爪萎靡森林, Tsumeibi Shinrin): By channeling his magic through the ground itself, Xerxes is able to erect as many as one hundred thousand claws shaped like blades from the earth beneath, covering an entire area instantly and forming a forest full of elongated blade like nail. These nails can be erected to be as tall as some towers, being eighty meters in height, and because of how wide of a range they cover, their sheer number and their height, it can indiscriminately kill thousands of people at once by skewering them. This also acts as a medium for another of his spells. **'Needle Blossom' (針花, Harihana): The hundreds of thousands of giant nail spikes from the ground each form a hole on the top and release their potent latrotoxin in gaseous form over a huge range of area, potentially catching both friend and foe alike in it. Xerxes can also subconsciously control each individual "blossom" and also intensify the concentration of this gas to a particular area. While Xerxes himself is immune to this poison, it can often be a detriment, as he could end up hurting his own army with it. However, with this, he is able to cover an entire city with his poison gas at once. *'Oblique Line' (斜線, Shashen): Flowing his magical aura directly into his claws, each claw becomes a long, sharp blade composed of ethernano that can be hurled at the enemy in an instant. By using a forward slashing motion with his right arm, he is able send these five gigantic ethernano blades slicing at the intended target. They have the power to slice apart an entire mountain range and can travel in upwards of several hundred kilometers at once; within five seconds, no less. This is easily one of his longest ranging attacks, though, its power and area of destruction can be double if Xerxes uses both of his arms. Ring Magic (魔法の指輪, Mahō no Yubiwa): Xerxes is able to gain access to this holder-type magic through the use of his Distortion Rings (屈折指環, Kussetsu Yubiwa) that he wears on the index fingers of each of his hands. He later on gained access to another ring after killing the original ruler of Nagalok, which is the Anguis Ring (竜座指輪, Ryūza Yubiwa), which he wears on his right thumb. His rings are all rather unique and gain him access to rather potent and useful magic. *'Distortion Rings' (屈折指環, Kussetsu Yubiwa): His Distortion Rings allow him to gain access to a pocket dimension that is removed from the time-space of Earthland. Using this, Xerxes is able to create rifts in space and time, that launch out a number of giant metal stakes that are stored in the dimension at speeds that are over twenty times greater than the escape velocity. He is at least able to launch fifteen at a time and can open up to six of these rifts at once using both of his rings in conjunction, allowing him to bombard an enemy with potentially ninety metal rods from all different angles, making escape nigh-impossible. These giant stake like rods are resistant to ice, water and heat to a high degree, although, they are all superconductors. Something that can be potentially exploited if one has access to lightning based magic. However, that is not the main ability granted by these rings. **'Abyss Gradient' (黄泉急坂, Yomi Kyūhan): Using both of his rings at once, Xerxes is able to open gateways, in the from of personal rifts in space-time, which allows for both interdimensional travel and long-ranted teleportation. The openings can be connected to connect to a spatial location of choice, and is often used to link up openings in different dimensions, allowing Xerxes to retreat or secure an ally in the personal dimension provided by the Distortion Rings, known as Negative Space. He is also able to create and connect rifts in the same space-time and use it to simply teleport from one location to another, although, it has a hard limit of seven thousand miles. This means, he can either retreat to his personal space or teleport somewhere else on the planet and be as far as seven thousand miles away from an enemy. This can disorient an enemy or even frustrate them to a great extent, creating an opening for the attack. As long as Xerxes body is even partially touching these "rift gates", his physical sensation and magic power becomes untraceable, due to his existence being placed in a trans-dimensional plane, this can be particularly useful to escape sensory types, as he does not have to actually teleport thousands of meters away or retreat into his dimension but can simply hide a few meters away whilst being in contact with the rift, to launch a surprise attack. The moment he goes into his dimension using this, he cannot be detected by the means of five basic senses and magic sensory abilities. This also holds true for the first five seconds of him reappearing on Earthland from his dimension, as his molecules and the reality are not in full synchronization and do not truly exist in the same plane. As Xerxes states, having reality play catch up to his existence can be an incredibly beneficial thing, especially tactically, as he is able to launch several attacks and move back and forth between his dimension without ever being detected. The speed of these rifts is literally instant, making them easily superior to tachyons and other faster than light particles, this lets Xerxes also immediately exit out of sticky situations. Later with greater mastery, Xerxes is able to transport sections of body across the physical realm of earth-land within seven thousand kilometers, allowing him to transport his arm literally behind someone's neck and decapitate them with his claws, which is perhaps one of his favorite methods of execution. He is also able to use this to steal objects from owners without them being able to sense it, allowing him to either take away or replace their necessary weapons; rendering them helpless in a battle against him. *'Anguis Ring' (竜座指輪, Ryūza Yubiwa): Using this ring, Xerxes is able to spring forth two giant snakes that crawl out of his sleeve and rapidly coil around the enemy, capturing them. The snakes are able to drain their magic power and slowly deplete their internal ethernano reserves, as they get stronger and stronger in the process, making breaking out of their hold more harder if more time were to pass. It is a great spell for incapacitating a target without killing them or simply damaging them through minimal constriction; though, the latter will become severe, if the target were to actively resist. If the situation calls for it, the snakes can further bite the victim and inject their venom directly into their bodies; given their fangs can easily penetrate through diamond and then jaws being able to crush granite that is several meters thick, it is very hard to avoid being injured by them. The snakes summoned are on a completely different terms of strength and intelligence, as they are able to speak, plan and execute said plans and also possess low-levels of regenerative capabilities, allowing them to rapidly replace lost blood and tissue, if harmed. In theory, each snake without even absorbing magic from the victim, can generate constrictive force that could crush a small city with its might. The snakes are also rather fast, being able to move in excess of sixty thousand meters per second easily, which makes avoiding them that much more difficult. Telekinesis (テレキネシス, Terekineshisu): Xerxes is regularly seen abusing this caster-magic and is often seen using it for mundane purposes, from causing food and drinks to float for amusement and even brushing and bathing himself. He has also used it to take apart complex machines with great precision and care in order to study how they function and reverse engineer them. Xerxes usage and mastery of the magic is almost effortless and he commonly uses the manipulation of ethernano to achieve this psychokinetic ability in order to levitate himself, pin people down, halting the motion of projectiles, slice objects, stimulate individual ethernano particle in the atmosphere to generate heat, pull objects and people towards him or repel all physical matter away from him, along with the miscellaneous aforementioned applications. *'Mind Sword' (気の剣, Ki no Tsurugi): Xerxes is able to mentally form a telekinetic longsword by influencing the ambient ethernano in his vicinity that is able to cut through anything in his sight. Since it is composed of his mental energy and internal ethernano, he is able to freely alter its size, density, edge alignment and sharpness as he sees fit, allowing him to perform unique maneuvers with the invisible blade. Unlike most users who can only form a vague slicing motion and often require their fingers to point in the direction of what they want to slice, Xerxes is able to instantly form the sword and can mentally control it without needing to so much as move a muscle. It is able to easily slice through numerous gigantic boulders and even skyscrapers with the greatest of ease. Needless to say, it can slice through bones that are naturally tens of times more durable than the average and are further reinforced with ethernano, as if the blade was moving through melted butter. He is also able to greatly increase the size of the blade in an instant, giving it the size and power it needs to cut straight through the top of a rather large mountain. **'Collapsing Blade' (伸縮自在剣, Shinshikujizaiken): Xerxes uses his great control over his telekinetic sword to change its properties and grant it the ability to rapidly extend and then return back to its normal size within the span of a fraction of a millisecond. The act of rapidly extending his invisible blade ensures a sure-shot strike on a target that is several hundred meters away, as they do not suspect his telekinetic blade that cannot be sensed through sight, smell or hearing to suddenly gain a vast striking range for an instant. This extended blade carries tremendous force behind it, as it can stab through almost anything, as witnessed from him covering the distance of an entire city and swinging it in a circular arc around him to cut through all the houses that were two stories or higher. It has an excellent range of 10 miles and can unfold itself to its maximum length in under 0.001 millisecond, while traveling at the speed of ten thousand times the speed of sound or 3,430,000 meters per second, making it easily one of the fastest telekinetic attacks in the history of magic. Despite its length, speed and power, the telekinetic blade does not fall short on precision and can be used with the precision of a needle to stab through smaller targets at a distance of over five miles. *'Halt' (停止, Teishi): Xerxes is able to use ethernano to drastically increase the air resistance and eat away at the kinetic energy of a moving target just by looking at them, causing them to rapidly lose all their motion and come to a screeching halt. This has been used by him to stop thousands of magic bullets at once and even render people completely immobile, for him to easily attack them as they stand still. It has been mentioned several times that his telekinesis works on a molecular scale and inhibits the motion of molecules themselves, thus rapidly slowing down a number of moving target(s). **'Bind' (ゆわえる, Yuwaeru): He is able to use this basic spell to construct a thick layer of ethernano that wraps around people and objects like a powerful net and then applies pressure that is tens of thousands of times greater than the average atmospheric pressure, in order to completely restrict or even crush them to death. *'Levitation' (空中浮揚, Kūchūfuyō): He is able to use ethernano to mitigate the effects of gravity and air resistance on himself and people around him, granting them the ability to levitate. He is also able to use this to cause objects to float around but mostly uses it for himself, to levitate several hundreds if not thousands of feet above the ground. He is able to add a small amount of thrust by exerting a small amount of force in one particular direction to achieve some for of limited subsonic movement. However, he does have a more advanced spell that allows him to outright fly. This spell cannot be broken by another mage's use of magic, although objects can be struck down by projectiles. **'Fly' (とびかける, Tobikakeru): A more advanced spell that grants him the ability to freely move through air while negating the effects of harmful g-forces, pressure, temperature and friction to whatever extent he sees fit. He is able to "fly" and cover long distances and keep his ability to move in all the three planes available to him whilst doing so for an extended period of time. He is able to fly a hundred times faster than a Wyvern ever could; this is impressive because a Wyvern can move as fast as 4440.48 knots, this would put his flight speed at 444048 knots or 666 times the speed of sound. Although, this is not the true limit of his speed, since he was clearly suppressed and had his armor on, on top of that, with even Xerxes stating that he could easily go four to five times faster than that. **'Air-Steps' (風さんぽ, Fūsanpo): He is able to form a platform of ethernano beneath his feat with a huge amount of air pressure, that allows him to step and walk on air, as if it was a solid surface. **'Water-Steps' (水さんぽ, Suisanpo)': By doing the same and increasing the surface tension of the water beneath his feet to a ridiculous degree, he is able to walk, run and slide on water. By applying a force in the opposite direction to his feet, he is able to achieve high ablative thrusts of speed (28,000-35,000 mph) without disturbing the reinforced surface beneath his feet, allowing him slide on water at inhuman speeds. *'Cloak' (マント, Manto): Xerxes is able to use telekinetic force to bend the light around him, essentially making him invisible. This combined with his ability to simultaneously lower his magical reserves to identify as a civilian, makes him hard to detect. As Xerxes has mastered this spell, he requires very little active concentration of magic as a fuel for this magic, allowing him to lower his overall exertion levels while casting it. When in his armor, since his magic signature cannot be perceived by even the most skilled sensor, it makes him truly a "ghost" on the battlefield. *'Pull' (ひきずる, Hikizuru): *'Push' (おしつける, Oshitsukeru): *'Repair' (つくろう, Tsukurou): *'Disintegrate' (不可分自壊, Fukabun Jikai): Xerxes is able to use ethernano to create a barrier that acts as a telekinetic space for his ability to dissolve objects and animals by dissolving their molecular bonds and altering their atomic charge. The barrier is invisible and cannot be sensed with any of the traditional five senses and it is created with the intention of containing the suddenly blast of magical energy that is released when he thrusts magic upon beings and objects in order to dissipate their molecular bonds and the dangerous energy given off by matter when their bonds are being broken on an atomic scale, as it is by no doubt, radioactive. The barrier can contain energies that could easily hold of one hundred thousand tons of mass-energy equivalence of anti-matter. Any organic being caught in it would be reduced to molecular dust and it has been used by him to kill exactly 1500 people at once. This is not entirely limited to just purely physical beings and objects but can also be used on objects produced by magic such as ice produced by ice-make and metal produced by metal-make and such. He is simultaneously able to erect at least twelve such barriers at once and can cover an area as extensive as a massive archipelago; reducing it to molecular dust in a matter of seconds. However, it does drain him a lot faster, as it should. *'Block' (ふうじる, Fūjiru): *'Convergence'(): *'Rapid Blast' (きゅうらくらい, Kyūrakurai): *'Disassembly' (解体, Kaitai): This is an advanced spell that allows Xerxes to disassemble complex devices explosively such as separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc. and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled him to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. Immense Magic Power: *'Magic Power Manipulation': **'Body Subjugation' (身強奪, Migōdatsu): An advanced form of ethernano and magic power manipulation that is often mistakenly categorized as a spell, that allows Xerxes to insert his own internal ethernano into the brain of his opponent(s) and subjugate their body to his will, by taking control over all their motor functions. He then proceeds to manipulate external ethernano to completely coat the body of his victim and shape this cluster of ethernano to create what is commonly referred to "pseudo-derm" or false skin. This false skin can be shaped and altered accordingly to make his victim look like anyone he desires and he commonly uses it to take over the mind of a rather weak mage and make them look like them, in order to use them as a form of diversion and study the tactics and magical abilities of his opponent(s). The technique will imitate any weapons, tools or magic held by the original person, allowing the copy to fight with them. The power of the copy is in proportion to the volume of allocated magic power, which is decided by Xerxes. Xerxes by conducting his magic power through them can also give them access to his magic and magical spells, though, the power and range of them is severely limited by how much magic is allocated to them beforehand, keeping them from being as impressive as Xerxes. Also, once the magic runs out, the pseudo-derm will rapidly evaporate, though this may damage the actual skin of the victim used as copy. It also releases them from under Xerxes control but the psychological and physiological toll of being puppeteered around can cause the victim to collapse in the aftermath. Additionally, if the power difference between Xerxes and his victim is too great, he could cause their bodies to overload with magic and literally be crushed from the inside while they are still in his careful, as such, Xerxes needs to very careful when picking his target and allocating a certain amount of ethernano. Other Skills Master Combatant: Expert Sensor: Expert Tracker: Diplomat: Trivia Category:Emperor Category:Monarch Category:Male Category:Former Dark Mage